


A Tight Spot

by DahliaVanDare



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: 200 words, Double Drabble, Fluff, Gen or Pre-Slash, Jaskier | Dandelion gets around, Jaskier | Dandelion in Trouble, Jaskier | Dandelion is Bad at Flirting, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahliaVanDare/pseuds/DahliaVanDare
Summary: (Another 200 words of Jaskier-y fun)Geralt and Jaskier try to talk down his latest conquest’s angry brother.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	A Tight Spot

After getting their room to himself for the night Geralt had risen at dawn. On his way to check the notice board Jaskier had run up and hidden behind him. Hot on his heels was an angry farmer. 

“I just woke this cad from my sister’s bed!”

“I assure you, sir, lout though he may be, he would not have deflowered her. He will have recited her poetry.” And made her come on his tongue so hard she forgot the name of every boy in the village, he did not add. 

“Deflower? My sister has three children. She was widowed earlier this year. It’s too soon for her to see another man.”

“Hmm.”

“If it’s her reputation you’re concerned about, who’s to say I wasn’t abed with you?” Jaskier piped up, “You’re a handsome man, with your jaw like a sexy plough blade.”

Geralt and the brother both stared at Jaskier. The bard smiled at him. The man laughed. “If you said something like that to my sister I can see why she brought you home; her late husband had the worst sense of humor.”

Jaskier puffed out his cheeks, gobsmacked at the indignity. The witcher cannot believe that worked.


End file.
